Mobile devices, including mobile phones, are increasingly relied upon and used for user navigation purposes. In addition to typical stand-alone navigational uses, however, users may desire, under quite commonly experienced circumstances, to locate particular other users who carry mobile devices in a manner that enhances personal security and confidence. For example, family members who have become separated at a very crowded sports stadium while a game is in progress, a user requesting a ride without knowing the authenticity of one or more arrived drivers with proffered vehicles, users who may desire to meet another party or business client personally at an extremely well attended conference floor but may not otherwise recognize each other in person, and other similar situations in which a secure meetup is desirable.